


The Chaperones Death

by CipherCifear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, alternate univsere - bloodswap, bloodswap, emperor signless, jade dualscar, jadescar, mutant darkleer, yellowblood disciple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CipherCifear/pseuds/CipherCifear
Summary: The Chaperone's finale moments as he watches the grub he raised is tortured and killed before his eyes....-----------------Alt. Universe with bloodswaps. Signless is the Emperor and Dualscar is a jadeblood who found a mutant grub long ago. But that's background information, this tale is about his end.





	The Chaperones Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a blood swapped universe. To keep things simple I am going to list out the blood swaps below.
> 
> Dualscar- Jade blood, title of The Chaperone. Lusus to the mutant, Horuss.
> 
> Darkleer- Mutant red blood, taking the place of The Signless, raised by Dualscar.
> 
> Meulin- Yellow blood, a psionic troll. Found by Dualscar and Horuss and taken in. Dualscar helped raise her.
> 
> Meenah- Olive blood, traitor who sold them out for comfortable slave position and to escape death. Found by the Dualscar, Meulin, and Horuss, and taken in despite Dualscars distrust. Also raised by Dualscar. 
> 
> Signless- Fuchsia blood, Emperor of the Alternian empire with the title of His Imperial Arbitration [HIA]

The Chaperone struggles against the chains dragging him towards the stand, a furious snarl tearing from his lips as the large blue tries to bring him into line but the jade refuses to go down so easily. He spent half his sweeps kneeling and bowing he will not spend his final moments doing that.

 

The crowd cheers and laughs but he ignores them, searching the platform for his grub. Where is his little mutant, what have they done with him? Dualscar hopes that his ward escaped, that they overlooked him and somehow got away but the plea is dashed when finally brought to the top of the scaffolding and he Horuss in irons, burning as hot and as bright as his mutant blood. The Chaperone screams, managing to startle his captor enough to get three steps towards the edge of the platform before being yanked back, choking as the metal prongs dig into his neck and cut off air. The jade is pulled back, away from his charge who is STILL being too weak, even now as he is in pain, going on and on about those fools not knowing better. Those monsters know what they are doing son, LISTEN-- LISTEN TO THEM MOCK AND CHEER YOUR SUFFERING.

 

The blue blood needs a second had to keep him still, he is fighting too much to be handled alone and it’s only when the chain is secured and he is standing on his tip toes that the Chaperone understands his fate; that the last thing he will ever see will be Horuss’s face twisted in agony.

 

The stage feels empty though. Where is the yellow? Where is Meulin, his best learner? The fierce yellow always willing to fight? He recalls her now and looks for her but he can’t see her from where he is being held. They won’t spare her, gog, Dualscar knows the fate of someone like her and he prayers she was able to bite her tongue off and choke on her own blood before they could do anything to her. She doesn’t deserve that fate. Not his second charge.

 

But where is his third?

 

Dualscar looks for her but can not find her. She is not with him and she is not on stage with Horuss. He wonders if she escaped. She had always put herself first, perhaps she ran before things went south? His eyes catch the sight of an olive in the ground, near those clowns and their leader but it’s too far away to see who they are. He wants it not to be her, he wants more than anything for it to be someone else. But he knows those horns well and even if he can’t see her face he can see those horns and it sickens him. Sickens him with anger and hatred. If it is her, he hopes she burns. Gets used up and tossed aside for this betrayal.

 

The jade doesn’t remember the first blow. 

 

He doesn’t recall who came up to tear into his grub or something but he recalls pain. So much pain. He recalls things breaking and even though he swore not to shed a single tear his body betrays him. There are clear see through droplets running down his face and Dualscar tries to fight back by biting anyone who comes here. He manages to take a blues finger and breaks a tooth trying the same stung with a seadweller.

 

The end though… Gog… Dualscar remembers the end now. The shot that finally killed his grub and he watches the body go limp…. He barely gets time to process it before the platform under him is dropped and loud SNAP rings in his ears--

 

Then nothing.

 

Black. It’s black and cold and he’s empty. 

 

Is this death? It’s quiet terrible if it is.

 

Endless void and the feeling of his limbs being pierced and his body being moved--

 

No wait. That can’t be right? If he’s dead he shouldn’t be able to feel anything. He should be gone. Or a ghost. Or whatever those clowns believe!? Why can he still tell what’s happening to his body?? Why is there this cloying hunger burning inside of him, fighting to break free? Why is there this anger pushing through his blood and pumping life back into his still beating heart---

 

His eyes snap open and he is alive.

 

The Chaperone can not move though. His limbs have been pierced and wired into place, corpse man handled into the mocking shape of a creature holding something in its arms. He roars with furry and manages to tear and arm free, jade blood spilling to the floor and the pain doesn’t even register he is so lost to his rage. There had been trolls around him apparently. He hadn’t noticed. They scream, horrified that the body is suddenly moving and glowing a brilliant blinding white and back away without even daring to come close.

 

One does. One troll comes forward, laughing like a great show had been put on for them and Dualscar whips his head around to see bright fuchsia eyes and then something stabs him straight through his gut. He coughs up jade, the color trickling down his mouth as he glares down at the Emperor and tries to bite at him. The trident twists and Dualscar howls in pain, the weapon pulled back out only to be stabbed over and over and over again. There is jade everywhere and soon that fire inside of him dies, little by little as the world around him slowly fades to black.

 

The last thing he sees is that trident stabbing into him once more and then--

 

Dualscar wakes up.

 

He is alone and in the caverns, tears spilling down his face and his throat is hoarse from screaming. He remembers now. He remembers everything and he wishes he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Based around a roleplay a group and I are doing. I got such good food back I decided to upload it.


End file.
